HIgh School Teachers Love
by Fire and Celestial Love
Summary: Best friends and teachers in High School. Lucy is a cute teacher while Natsu is the hot teacher. But certainly not a couple...are there?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! Let's make this simple... let's skip the introduction... lazy! Anyway back the story! Oh yeah, enjoy your upcoming school holidays... cause I might be able to complete the other two stories... we will see... he he he!**

**Let's start. It's showtime!**

* * *

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

The school bell is ringing. All the students look out of the windows of Fairy Tail High. Fairy Tail High is a school for mages , and the students were expecting someone.

Lucy and Natsu came running in the school. They were both teachers and were LATE! Lucy was a beautiful blonde hair teacher with big boobs. Boys drool over her when they see her walking in the hallway. She is considered as the number 1 hottest and cutest teacher in the while school. Natsu is guy teacher. His hair colour is pink and he has six packs which the schoolgirls fangirl about. By the way, there are best friends.

"I'm sorry, class. Sorry to keep you waiting." Lucy apologized.

"It's OK!"the class chorus suddenly open her classroom door. The girls fangirl when they saw him.

"Luce! Where is my class?" Natsu asked while running like alunatic in the class.

"Your classroom is 1 Edison and it is NEXT door... BAKA! THIS IS 1 MOZART!" Lucy screamed and kick him out of the class. The class laughed loudly.

"Gomen... Luce is a meanie." Natsu pretended to cry and ran to HIS classroom.

"God, what am I gonna do with him?" Lucy sighed to herself.

"Anyway, Luke could you take the attendance for me?" Lucy ask a guy in the front row sweetly.

"Sure, miss." the guy replied while winking at her.

**After lessons**

"Seriously! How could you forget your classroom?" Lucy scolded him.

"I'm sorry! Geez. Stop nagging." Natsu said getting irritated.

"And stop being stubborn! Your class starts in 10 minutes. Remember, it is 1 Mozart." Lucy said and walk away.

"God... she can be so annoying at times." Natsu complained overhead though.

"Who's annoying? Lucy? She's ok." said Gray. Gray is 1 Columbus class teacher.

"Urghhhhhh... if you are with her everyday then you will know." Natsu groaned.

"Isn't your class now?" Gray asked.

"Holy crap!" Natsu got ready his stuff and ran to his classroom.

**(During Lunch)**

"Let me guess... you almost forgotten to go to class if it wasn't for Gray?" Lucy questioned Natsu. Natsu ignored her.

"Urghhhh... fine!"

A group of girls came towards Natsu.

"Sensei!Would you please help me for my Maths homework after school?" a girl name Linda asked. Linda's uniform was open a bit and it showed a bit of her breast. Lucy was somehow irritated by this.

"Could you please ask her?" Natsu asked while pointing at Lucy.

"No! I don't want. I want Senpai!" the girl whined.

" Fine... fine... Sorry Luce... you go ahead of me today." Natsu told to Lucy. Everybody except Natsu could see Lucy fuming in anger. Those who were near her back away.

"Excuse me... please button your uniform. If not you will exposing inappropriate body part." Lucy scolded Linda. Linda apologized not so sincerely and went back to class.

Lucy packed her food and stormed to her next class.

"Yikes... why is she mad?" Natsu asked.

"Are you an idiot?" everybody thought.

**(After school)**

"Sensei! How to do this question?" Linda asked while flapping her eyelashes.

"First do this... and that..." Natsu answered not noticing Linda coming closer and closer to him.

"Ummm... Linda could you please back away a bit. I need some space." Natsu asked finally realising how close the distance between both of them.

"You sure?" Linda cornering him to a wall and lick her lips seductively.

"I'm sure. And lesson is over. Please ask another maths teacher if you need any help. Thank you." Natsu picked up his stuff and walked away.

" WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME? I DID EVERYTHING I CAN TO MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE ME AND YOU WON'T! WHY?" the girl screamed at Natsu.

"It's because you are not the one I am searching for." Natsu walked out of the door leaving her speechless.

* * *

How was that? Thought I will try out something that does not involve Lucy and Natsu enemy for once. Reviews minna. And please give me some ideas for the next chapter.


	2. AUTHOR PANICKING!

GUYS I NEED IDEAS! PLEASE! IF YOU GUYS GOT ANY IDEAS PLEASE SEND IT TO ME BY MESSAGE OR SAY COMMENT IT ON REVIEWS! THANKS! MY MIND IS BLANK NOW!


End file.
